1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for augmenting reality for a user.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Computer systems today may be capable of gathering information that exceeds the information gathering capabilities of a user. In some cases it may be beneficial to use this information gathered by computer systems to supplement the user's current knowledge at any given time. One such case in which information gathered by computer systems may be useful to supplement the user's current knowledge is when user is incapable of viewing objects within the user's field of vision. Examples of objects in which a user may be incapable of viewing may include a ball behind a car, an item in a closed cabinet, a person behind a door, and so on. If computer systems have gathered information about the objects not viewable by the user it would be useful to supplement the user's knowledge with the gathered information.